


Summer slipped us underneath her tongue

by zjofierose



Series: Of the polydin persuasion [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Everyone in this fic is very much of age, Frottage, Keith enjoys it, Multi, Omorashi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pidge is in charge, Polyamorous Voltron Paladins, Polyamory, Shiro enjoys them both, Vaginal Fingering, mild possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: Shkidge have kinky sex. That’s it. That is literally the entire fic. The end.





	Summer slipped us underneath her tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether or not I wanted to publicly admit to writing this, but then I decided shame is overrated. Hey look everyone, I wrote kinky smut. YOLO.

“I want to pee on you,” Pidge says, apropos of nothing one night. Shiro is working on paperwork while she and Keith play cards, but he pauses and looks up, waiting to see where this goes. 

Keith blinks, then discards from his hand. “On me specifically? Or both of us?”

“Both of you,” Pidge says thoughtfully, “but you especially, I think.”

Keith nods and draws a new card. “Okay. Not in the bed, though.”

“Ew,” Pidge kicks at him, “gross, no.”

Shiro clears his throat and they both direct casual gazes his way. “Not objecting,” he says, shrugging, “but I’m curious what brought this on?”

“I’m not sure.” Pidge gives her patented  _ humans are weird but what can you do _ frown and turns back to her cards. “Some sort of territorial response, I assume. The Ar’kira really were all over you at our last stop.”

She’s not wrong, Shiro thinks idly, remembering the planet where they’d had to spend ten days while they refueled and resupplied. The natives there were a, well, liberal bunch, socially and sexually speaking, and they’d found Keith particularly interesting. Shiro kinda gets the impulse, if he’s honest. 

“I hear there’s a beach on the next layover planet,” he says, turning back to his paperwork. “Could be nice to take a day off.”

He can feel the heat of Pidge’s grin from across the room without even looking. 

“Guess I better find my swimsuit,” she says, and Keith just snorts.

—

“Okay, baby girl,” Shiro says, hooking a finger under the strap of Pidge’s candy-striped bikini top and snapping it just so she’ll glare at him, “what’s the plan here?”

“I was thinking,” she answers, and Keith crowds in, kissing Shiro with distracting thoroughness and squishing Pidge unapologetically between them. “Jesus,” she protests, pinching at them indiscriminately until Keith backs off an inch, “you two are the worst, how do I always forget that you’re both so  _ big _ ?”

“You love us, though,” Shiro says, wrapping his hands around her waist as he leans in to kiss the smirk off Keith’s mouth. 

“You want to keep us,” Keith teases, wriggling against her so the fingers she’s slipping under his waistband slide more easily, then kisses Shiro again. “You don’t want to let any handsy aliens take what’s yours.”

Pidge just huffs in feigned indignation. “Are you two about done up there? Or did you not want to get laid after all?”

Shiro pulls back and pretends to think. “Well,” he says, adopting an earnest tone, “I’m honestly not sure. I’ve had sex in sand before, and I lived to regret that experience.”

Pidge smacks him even as Keith guffaws. “Idiot. We’ll go inside the very nice vacation cabin later and rinse off when we  _ really _ want to get laid. But first, I’ve been drinking water all morning, and I’d really like to get this show on the road.”

There’s a faint hint of desperation to the edge of her voice, and it has Shiro sliding a curious hand down her flat belly to her abdomen to check. Sure enough, there’s a slight roundness to the normally nearly concave plane; he presses gently and Pidge gives a squeak that goes straight to his dick. It clearly has the same effect on Keith, as Shiro looks down in time to see Keith slip his fingers in through the leghole of Pidge’s bikini bottoms so he can stroke inquisitively between her legs.

“Guys,” she whines, twisting between the press of their bodies. Shiro slides his hand down to join Keith’s, rubbing just lightly across her clit until she wrenches out of their grasp, chest heaving. “ _ Stop _ ,” she says, “not kidding,” and they both hold their hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

“Ok, so,” she says, eyeing them critically and adjusting herself. “I don’t have a dick, which means I can’t aim well. But I definitely want to get you both at once.” She folds her arms and glances at Keith. “You ok if I get some on your face?”

Keith considers, then nods. “Yeah, as long as you warn me.”

“Great,” Pidge beams, and turns to Shiro. “Okay, big guy. So, what I want you to do is to pick me up and hold me against your chest, facing out, yeah?”

“Now?” Shiro asks, and gestures at them all. “Do we need to lose any clothing?”

“Nah,” Pidge waves a hand dismissively. “You’re both in just swim trunks and you know how I like semi-clothed shenanigans. Feels more naughty.” She grins. “So, you pick me up and hold me, and I’ll wrap my legs back around your hips, but you gotta hold me up or I’ll just fall forward.”

“What do I do?” Keith saunters forward as Shiro hefts Pidge’s slight weight, holding her aloft by her hips as she back-wraps her legs around him. He waits until she’s settled before switching his grip to a loose arm around her waist, giving her the space to lean forward or back as she needs. 

“You,” Pidge gestures, “on your knees.” 

Keith grins wickedly and drops like a puppet whose strings have been cut. Shiro’s dick is immediately on its way to hard at the very sight of it. Shiro sighs; as Pavlovian response go, it could be worse, he guesses. 

“Yeah,” Pidge breathes, “just like that, Keith. Now, get Shiro out and get him in your mouth.”

“Yes, sir,” Keith jokes, but his hands are already fumbling at the fly of Shiro’s swim trunks, and Shiro widens his stance in an effort to keep himself steady and also provide more access. It works - Keith’s mouth on him is magnificent, and Keith’s head is bobbing already with a purpose, no doubt responding to Pidge’s earlier urgency.

“What do I do?” Shiro asks, “just hold you here?”

Pidge reaches back to wind a hand into his hair even as she reaches the other down to slide into Keith’s. She always does like to have a good grip on them, Shiro thinks with a silent laugh, likes to direct them exactly where she wants to go.

“Keith,” Pidge says, her sharp heels digging into the small of Shiro’s back, “you can jack yourself off with one hand and use the other to hold my bottoms to the side, right? You don’t actually need a hand on Shiro’s dick, I’ve seen you give head.”

Keith rolls his eyes, but there’s no denying the hand already down his own pants and moving rhythmically, or how familiar they both are with his dexterity and ability to multitask, so he obediently sinks his mouth down further on Shiro’s length and reaches up to pull Pidge’s bikini bottoms to the side, baring her slick sex to the air.

“ _ Ah _ ,” she moans, “Keith, close your eyes,” and Shiro feels her squirm into his hold. It’s hot in ways he didn’t expect, if he’s honest, feeling her body move against him while she fights against a primal urge. “Okay, Shiro?”

“Yeah, baby girl?” He kisses the side of her neck because he can, and squeezes slightly at her belly because he’s a shit. 

“Fuck,  _ Shiro _ ,” she hisses, “I need your fingers. Get them in me.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro whispers, biting at her ear even as he runs his hand down her hip. He pauses for a second to consider the logistics; he’s pretty sure she wants to see what’s happening once it happens, so he slides his hand around the swell of her ass, pushing his fingers through her slick from behind to gather it before he sinks two of them into her wet hole.

It’s hot, and it makes them both shudder, which makes his dick jump in Keith’s mouth, which makes Keith moan and tongue at Shiro’s tip, which then makes Shiro’s hips jerk, yanking Pidge harder onto his fingers, and thus starts the feedback loop, which is honestly one of his most favorite effects about this crazy little thing they have going these days. 

“Pidge,” he warns, hooking his chin over her shoulder to watch the expressions playing across Keith’s face, “you need to get this show on the road. I’m not gonna last too long, and neither is our pretty boy down there.”

“Yeah,” Pidge groans, “yeah,  _ fuck _ , I want to.” She’s riding his fingers now, shamelessly canting her hips back and forth, and he slips in a third, making sure to get the angle that makes her catch her breath. “Just… hard to overcome twenty years of potty training, you know?”

Keith snickers around his mouthful of cock, and Shiro gives a hard thrust just to shut him up.

“You got this, sweetheart,” he says, letting the hand that holds her in place stroke at the tender underside of her breast even as his other hand works between her legs. “Just let go. Look down at him,” Shiro tells her, and can feel her head tilt as she obeys, studying Keith. “Isn’t he pretty down there with his eyes closed, sucking my cock like it’s his favorite thing in the whole world?” 

Pidge nods, a faint hiccup in her breath, and Shiro feels a sudden wet heat on his fingers before her entire body goes tight. “That’s it, baby girl. Show him he’s yours.” Pidge’s hand in his hair clutches tight, pulling, and Shiro presses subtly with his forearm against her belly, making her whine. He kisses her shoulder. “Go on, sweetheart,” he whispers, “Show the whole universe who we belong to.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Pidge whispers fervently, and then there’s the sharp scent of it in the air even as she stiffens around his fingers, clutching at them both as she finds her climax and releases onto them. Shiro can feel the warm liquid spill across his dick where it enters Keith’s mouth, can see it drip across Keith’s face.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he croons, speeding up his thrusts into Keith’s mouth even as Keith groans around him, hand rabbiting away in his shorts, “let it all out.”

Pidge whines in his grip, body going lax in his arms even as warm liquid continues to drip down around his fingers where they’re stroking soothingly into and out of her body. Keith’s mouth goes hard and tight around him as Keith comes into his own hand, and the pressure of it combined with the raw scent of Pidge’s spend brings Shiro off into a harder peak than he anticipated, his hips stuttering into Keith’s mouth even as he clutches Pidge to him.

There’s a long moment where they’re all frozen, just breathing, and then Keith detaches his mouth with a pop and wipes at his face with his clean hand, letting Pidge’s bottoms slip back into place. She unlocks her ankles from behind Shiro’s back and lets him set her carefully on the ground to the side of the patch of damp sand between them, a soft flush coloring her lightly tanned skin from her forehead to her sternum. Keith pulls himself to his feet and she grabs demandingly at his wrist as Shiro tucks himself back into his shorts. Shiro can smell her all over his hand and his cock, and it’s more of a turn-on than he would have guessed.

“Give it to me,” she tells Keith, and he does, bringing his come-covered hand to her mouth and letting her clean it, sucking his fingers into her mouth like candy as he fondles her breasts affectionately. 

“That was hot as hell, Pigeon,” Keith tells her, and she gives his hand a final lick before turning to Shiro. 

“My turn,” Shiro says, meeting her eyes, and bends to kiss her soundly, chasing the taste of Keith on her tongue as she wraps her arms around his neck. “God,” he mumbles into her mouth, “Keith’s right, that  _ was _ hot.”

“Good,” she says, and Shiro can feel Keith’s hands shoving her bikini out of the way so he can finger her nipples. “Mm, fuck. Keith, what.”

“Jump,” he says, and she does, wrapping her legs around Shiro’s waist as Keith lifts her up. “Atta girl. Hey, Shiro, you’re not really done, are you?” He grabs at Shiro’s bulge, and it gives a traitorous twitch. 

“ _ Ugh _ , I might be for now,” Shiro grumbles, but he can’t really ignore the way Keith’s fingers work him over, deftly pulling him back free of the confines of his shorts and baring him to the warm air. Keith’s stamina and refractory period are, well, inhuman, and Pidge has the multiple orgasms thing down to a science. It’s all Shiro can do to even try to keep up with them sometimes.

“Pigeon, you don’t mind if I just…” Shiro can feel Keith pull her bottoms to the side again, slipping an experimental finger into her wet heat. The sound of his trunks rustling open is unsubtle, but then so is Keith’s libido.

“I won’t mind as long as you get me off,” Pidge answers, burying her face and her teeth in Shiro’s neck. “But I’m not taking both of you at once until after a nice warm bath and a hell of a lot more foreplay.”

Shiro’s dick clenches at the image, and yes, that is definitely going on the list for later. 

Keith scoffs. “As if I’d spring something like that on you,” he says, “so rude. No, I just wanna…”

Shiro feels Keith step closer, and hooks his fingers around the cloth between Pidge’s legs to help hold it out of the way. He smiles at the way they both sigh out in pleasure when Keith slides home, and bends to capture Pidge’s mouth with his own.

“Yeah,” Keith breathes, pressing kisses to the back of Pidge’s neck, and Shiro has always loved how Keith is like this with her, free and playful and affectionate, “Yeah, just like that. That’s my girl.”

“Feel good?” Shiro asks, pulling his mouth away from Pidge’s long enough to breathe and speak.

“Yeah,” she mumbles into his sweat-slick skin, “yeah, feels real good.” Shiro smiles down at her, pressing kisses to her face as Keith fumbles with Shiro’s cock. 

“Pigeon, shift your hips back, just… yeah, there,” he says, slipping Shiro’s now nearly full erection up against the front of Pidge’s sex, nestling it between the soft folds so that the tip peeks up into the close curly hair of her mound. The motion of Keith fucking her rubs Shiro’s cock against her clit, and she clutches hard at Shiro’s shoulders as the stimulation intensifies. Keith starts thrusting in earnest, and Pidge’s gasped-out moans in his ear are Shiro’s favorite music, woven in delicious counterpart to Keith’s more guttural huffs as he chases his pleasure between Pidge’s thighs. 

“Fuck,  _ close _ ,” Pidge chokes out, and Keith’s motions redouble until she’s shouting in Shiro’s ear and digging her nails into his shoulders. Her small, lithe body tenses in his arms and he strokes her through it, letting his hands pet down her arms and back as Keith buries himself deep and clutches at her hips, settling his mouth between her shoulder blades and biting.

“Ow,” Pidge grouses, and smacks at Keith feebly, too fucked out to care much other than on principle. She’s never been one for marks, unlike Keith and Shiro who love to both wear and leave evidence of their love for anyone to find. 

“Sorry,” Keith mumbles, but it’s clear he’s not in the least. Pidge gives an aggrieved sigh. “You need a hand there, Shiro?” Keith asks.

Shiro gives a soft thrust, testing things out. “No,” he says thoughtfully, “not gonna make it on this one. Maybe later.” He sets Pidge down on the ground, aiming her to slump forward into Keith’s arms so that he can tuck his chub away and close his trunks.

“Such a waste,” Pidge says, climbing like a monkey onto Keith’s back for a ride back to their cabin. Shiro steps forward to kiss Keith lingeringly while she watches. It’s the challenge of this sort of relationship, Shiro thinks- he loves and wants both his partners, and he loves the myriad of ways they come together, but being focused on one always means he starts to miss the other.

“Mm,” Keith agrees, looking a little dazed when Shiro steps back, “it  _ is _ a waste.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Shiro says, giving each of them one last kiss, then catching Keith’s hand in his. “I’ll save it for you for later.”

Keith and Pidge laugh, and Shiro grins, and they all set off for their well-appointed cabin where, Shiro thinks, they will  _ have _ to make sure to explore the hot tub.


End file.
